


7 ficcipätkää, joista ei koskaan tullut mitään suurta

by Kattiz



Category: Suomitube
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattiz/pseuds/Kattiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elitotajooh... Koska nyt en saanutkaan ficciä kirjotettua valmiiks, koska moti ja inspinpuute, niin aattelin koota muutamia ficcipätkiä yhteen ja julkasta ne teille. Eli siis, 7 ficcipätkää, joista ei koskaan tullut mitään suurempaa, syystä tai toisesta.<br/>Toivottavasti nautitte ~</p>
    </blockquote>





	7 ficcipätkää, joista ei koskaan tullut mitään suurta

**Author's Note:**

> Elitotajooh... Koska nyt en saanutkaan ficciä kirjotettua valmiiks, koska moti ja inspinpuute, niin aattelin koota muutamia ficcipätkiä yhteen ja julkasta ne teille. Eli siis, 7 ficcipätkää, joista ei koskaan tullut mitään suurempaa, syystä tai toisesta.  
> Toivottavasti nautitte ~

"Heeei mäki haluun aamupalaa!" Juizzi valitti leipää mussuttavalle Kokille."Et saa, tee ite!" Kokki näytti kieltään ja söi leipänsä loppuun. "Owww oot ilkee" Juizzi sanoi muka surullisena. Kokki naurahti. "No ok ok mä teen sul aamupalaa. Mut silmät kiinni." Juizzi sulki vilkaisi toista kysyvästi, mutta toimi käsketysti ja sulki silmänsä. Kokki otti paitansa pois ja meni hajareisin sängyllä makaavan Juizzin päälle istumaan. "Sä saat nyt aamupalaks mut" Kokki virnisti ja kumartui suutelemaan Juizzia. Alla makaava ynähti, ja nopealla liikkeellä kääntyi niin, että Kokki oli alla. Juizzi virnisti. "Paras aamupala ikinä" hän mumisi ja kumartui uuteen suudelmaan.  
Useiden minuuttien kuluttua Juizzi irtautui Kokista ja katsoi miestä silmiin lempeästi. "Mie rakastan siuu" hän sanoi hellästi. "Jep, mäki" Kokki vastasi. "Ittees vai?" "Jep." Juizzi esitti surullista. "Okei kyl mä ehkä suaki vähän rakastan" Kokki virnisti. "Jee" Juizzi hihkaisi.

 

*

 

Kokin puhelin värähti tämän housujen taskussa. Näytöllä näkyi ilmoitus uudesta WhatsApp-viestistä Juizzilta. "Kuvataanko skyblock?" viestissä luki. "Joo mikä ettei. Jos vaikka onnistuiski jossai tällä kertaa :D" Kokki kirjoitti vastauksen ja istahti koneensa ääreen käynnistäen sen, odottaen Juizzin vastausta. Meni hetki ennen kuin puhelin värähti uuden viestin saapumisen merkiksi. "Joojoo niinii mahdotonta siulle, et muka joskus onnistuisit jossai xD" "Pyhpyh! Mikään ei oo mulle mahdotonta!" Kokki vastasi nopeasti. _Paitsi sun saaminen.._ hän ajatteli ja pudisti sitten päätään pienesti, karkoittaakseen ajatuksen pois.

 

*

 

"Oisko teillä mitään suurta pahvilaatikkoa?" Hunri kysyi myyjältä, joka näytti erittäin elämäänsä kyllästyneeltä järjestellessään jauhohyllyjä. Nuorehko naismyyjä katsoi Hunria kyllästynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Ja kuinkahan suurta herra kaipailisi?" "No sellast et mä mahtuisin sinne sisään" Hunri hieraisi niskaansa. Myyjä katsoi Hunria huvittuneesti. "Ootas mä voin käydä kattomassa" nainen hymyili ja katosi henkilökunnan alueelle. Pian hän palasi suuri pahvilaatikko mukanaan. "Kelpaako?" nainen katsoi Hunria edelleen huvittuneena. "Joo, kiitos!" Hunri hymyili ja otti laatikon naiselta. "Hyvää joulua" Hunri toivotti vielä ja lähti. Nainen jäi huvittuneena katsomaan Hunrin perään, ennenkuin jatkoi työtään.

 

*

 

Hunri kömpi pahvilaatikkoon ja toivoi ettei kukaan kuulisi siitä lähtevää ryminää. Syvään huokaisten hän painoi Hanen kodin ovikelloa, ja kyykistyi laatikkoon sulkien sen kannen. Hunri kuunteli. Askelia. Sen on pakko olla Hane. Jos joku muu kuin Hane tulisi avaamaan oven, Hunrin mahtava suunnitelma menisi pilalle. Ovi aukesi. Hunri pidätti hengitystä. "Mitä ihmettä...?" Hunri huokaisi helpotuksesta - mahdollisimman hiljaa - kuullessaan Hanen hämmentyneen äänen. _Yks, kaks, nyt!_ Hunri pomppasi pystyyn ja levitti kätensä. "Hyvää joulua Hane!" hän huudahti ja hymyili. Hanen hämmentynyt ilme vaihtui huvittuneeksi ja hän hyökkäsi halaamaan Hunria. "Paras joululahja ikinä, kiitos" Hane sanoi ääni täynnä rakkautta.

(2 aiempaa kohtausta on siitä ficistä mikä mun piti tehdä aatoks mut en ehtinyt koska moti)

 

*

 

Kokki katsoi rannalla seisovaa Juizzia huvittuneesti. "Tuu tänne laiturille!" hän huusi. "En, kumminki tiputat miut alas!" Juizzi huusi takaisin. Kokki virnisti. "En mä nyt niin tekis! Pliis tuu nyt" hän nauroi. Juizzi huokaisi, ja laski kaiken arvokkaan taskuistaan maassa lojuvan reppunsa päälle. Hän tarkisti vielä kerran taskunsa, ennenkuin lähti kävelemään laituria pitkin Kokin luo. "Nonii, tulithan sä sieltä" Kokki hymyili. "Mmjoo" Juizzi mumisi ja pysähtyi Kokin viereen, katsoen jonnekkin kauas horisonttiin. Hetken he siinä seisoivat, hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes Kokki lopulta rikkoi sen. "Hei arvaa mitä" hän totesi katsoen jonnekkin kauas. "No?" Juizzi kysyi ja katsoi Kokkia.  
Juizzi ei ehtinyt edes silmiään räpäyttää, kun Kokki jo oli hänen kimpussaan, työntämässä häntä alas laiturilta. "Kokki ei! Kokki!" Juizzi kiljui kun mikäkin pikkutyttö. Kokki vain nauroi.  
Hetken taisteltuaan Kokki sai kun saikin Juizzin pudotettua alas laiturilta. "Kokki!" Juizzi ulvoi päästessän pintaan. Kokki ulvoi naurusta. "Anna mä autan sut ylös" hän sanoi naurun seasta ja ojensi Juizzille kätensä. Virheliike. Juizzi nappasi nopeasti Kokin kädestä kiinni ja veti tämän veteen mukanaan. Kokki kiljaisi ja painui veden alle, Juizzin nauraessa. Kokki nousi pintaan ja pärski vettä ulos suustaan. "Juizzi! Oliks toi nyt kivaa?" Kokki yski. "Jep. Oli" Juizzi nauroi. "Mitä jos mul ois ollu puhelin taskussa?" Kokki sanoi muka vihaisena. "No mut ei ollu, eli kaikki on hyvin" Juizzi totesi. Kokki huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

 

*

 

"Nipdeee mä oon kotona!" J0p huikkasi heittäessään takin naulakkoon, jatkaen matkaansa keittiöön. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen keittiössä, miettien missä Nipde mahtoi olla. Kahvipannu oli puolillaan ja päällä, joten kotona toisen pitäisi olla. _Hmh, kai se jossai on, tulkoot piilostaan sit ku huvittaa,_ J0p hymisi ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, hakeakseen kahvia, mutta matka jäi lyhyeen, kun kädet kietoutuivat J0pin lantion ympärille ja Nipde painoi päänsä rakkaansa olkapäälle. "Moih" Nipde hymisi lempeästi J0pin korvaan. J0p hymyili ja käänsi katseensa Nipdeen, painaen suukon toisen huulille. "Heih" hän hymisi. Nipde päästi J0pin vapaaksi ja käveli kahvikuppi kädessään pannun luo. "Otatsä kahvia? Aattelin et koulupäivän jälkee kahvi piristäis" Nipde hymisi lempeästi etsien samalla J0pille kuppia. "Awww, huomaavaista" J0p hymyili ja halasi Nipdeä takaa. Nipde hymyili ja kaatoi J0pille kahvia, ojentaen kupin sitten toiselle. "Kiitti" J0p hyrisi ja etsi maidon jääkaapista.

 

*

 

J0p käpertyi sohvalle rakkaansa viereen ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Hetken he istuivat tyytyväisinä hiljaisuudessa, vain nauttien toistensa läheisyydestä. "Oonkse vaa mä vai onks tääl kuuma?" Nipde rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden ja vilkaisi J0pia. J0p katsoi Nipdeä merkitsevästi ja virnisti. "Kyl se taidat olla sä" hän sanoi ääni täynnä rakkautta. Nipde hyrisi hiljaa ja painoi suukon toisen otsalle. J0p sulki silmänsä hymyillen ja paransi asentoaan. "Väsyttää" hän sanoi ja haukotteli. Nipde silitti J0pin selkää hellästi. "Nuku jos siltä tuntuu" hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Toinen hymyili ja nukahti. Nipde katseli hetken nukkuvaa J0pia, katse täynnä rakkautta, ja nukahti pian itsekin.

**Author's Note:**

> Että sellasta tällä kertaa. Mielipidettä saa, ja pitääkin laittaa, arvostaisin sitä. Mut eipä mulla kummempia. Hyvät joulut kaikille! :) ~


End file.
